1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a currency-identifying apparatus capable of effectively detecting a currency-withdrawing means such as tape or cord if it is attached to a paper currency inserted into the currency-identifying apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unfair practices are sometimes done on currency-identifying apparatus incorporated in vending machines, money changers, and so on. Specifically, tape, cord, or the like is attached to a genuine paper currency. Then, this currency is inserted into the currency-identifying apparatus to cause it to perform processing for judging that the inserted currency is genuine. Thereafter, the currency is withdrawn from the apparatus through its insertion slot by pulling the tape or cord.
One countermeasure against this kind of unfair practice is to provide withdrawal-preventing levers inside the currency passageway in a currency-identifying apparatus. When the front end of a paper currency bears against any one of the levers, it falls only in the direction of insertion of currency, thus permitting passage of the currency. After the passage, the lever is automatically returned to its original position to thereby close off the currency passageway. Under this condition, passage of the paper money is prohibited. Another countermeasure is to provide a detection means for detecting insertion or the position of a paper currency. Either a solenoid or an actuator interlocks with the detecting means to release the currency passageway only for a given time after insertion of the currency.
Further conceivable countermeasures using a driven member such as a gate, shutter, or roller are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 214388/1991, 0527/1993, and 157990/1987, wherein, if tape having a paper currency attached to its front end moves through the currency passageway in a currency-identifying apparatus, the driven member is swung or moved by the moving tape. The swinging or rectilinear movement of the driven member is detected by a detector. In this way, an unfair deed is identified.
However, when an attempt is made to effectively prevent withdrawal of a paper currency by the above-described prior art techniques, it is necessary to mount numerous withdrawal-preventing, projecting levers across the currency conveyance passageway or to mount gate-like levers which cover the whole width of the currency conveyance passageway. For these arrangements, a large number of slits must be formed in the currency passageway. Therefore, paper currencies often stall and other troubles take place frequently.
Where the above-described withdrawal-preventing levers are provided with detection means for sensing that the levers have been returned to their original positions, if a transaction is allowed according to the result of the decision made to judge whether the currency is genuine or false after closure of a paper currency passageway by the levers is confirmed, and if tape or cord of poor rigidness is attached to the inserted paper currency, then the tape or cord is bent and the withdrawal-preventing levers are returned to their original positions. As a result, there arises the possibility that a transaction similar to a transaction which would be done if a genuine currency is inserted correctly is effected while the tape or cord remains attached to the currency. After the transaction, the levers are urged to move up by the tape or cord. Hence, the pullout of the paper currency cannot be prevented.
Where the withdrawal-preventing levers or the driven member such as a gate, a shutter, or a roller is provided in the currency passageway, the structure of the currency-identifying apparatus is made complex. In addition, the passageway is narrowed or bent. In consequence, passage of paper currencies across this location is hindered, or they often stall.